


Breezeblocks

by courtmagician (gold_on_ice)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Péssimas decisões, mas nem tanto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_on_ice/pseuds/courtmagician
Summary: Yuuri sempre repreendeu as pessoas descuidadas que tinham experiências vazias em boates e jurou que jamais seria uma dessas pessoas, mas no dia de seu aniversário, seu caro amigo Phichit resolve tirá-lo de casa e talvez Yuuri estivesse só um pouco errado a respeito de suas convicções.





	Breezeblocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheoKobayashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKobayashi/gifts).



> Essa história foi um presente de aniversário para o meu amorzinho, Theo, que me desafiou a escrever algo inspirado naqueles vídeos que rolam no YouTube de músicas como se estivessem sendo ouvidas de dentro de um banheiro de balada. Bem, esse foi o resultado.

_Muscle to muscle and toe to toe_

_The fear has gripped me but here I go_

_My heart sinks as I jump up_

_Your hand grips hand as my eyes shut_

_She may contain the urge to run away_

_But hold her down with soggy clothes and breezeblocks_

[Breezeblocks, alt-J](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_KBUOqrnJ0)

Quando Yuuri colocou os olhos no letreiro iluminado da boate que Phichit havia insistido em levá-lo, ele estava convencido desde o começo que aquele não era o seu lugar e que teria aproveitado muito mais a sua noite se tivesse ficado em seu quarto assistindo uma série na Netflix e se empanturrando de salgadinhos e refrigerante.

Em sua vida inteira, Yuuri sempre se considerou um introvertido e lugares cheios como boates, baladas e coisas desse tipo nunca foram particularmente a sua definição de diversão. Mas Phichit tinha um dom especial de convencê-lo a partilhar de momentos como aquele, embora a maioria soasse sempre como uma tortura prolongada. Ele disse que seria legal sair de casa pelo menos na noite do seu aniversário, disse também que a música do lugar iria agradar Yuuri e que as bebidas eram baratas, algo que suas carteiras de universitários falidos agradeciam imensamente.

Como costumava acontecer com frequência, Phichit estava errado.

A primeira coisa a passar pela cabeça de Yuuri depois de algum tempo foi: jamais dar ouvidos novamente Phichit quando ele dissesse que Yuuri  _precisava_  ir junto a um lugar como aquele e que seria  _divertido pra caramba._ As chances dele estar errado eram sempre maiores que as chances de estar certo, no final das contas.

Ao menos sobre uma coisa ele estava certo, no entanto: o preço das bebidas e talvez aquele seria seu único consolo pelo resto do tempo que teria que aturar aquilo.

Lá pelas tantas da noite, Yuuri já tinha perdido as contas de quanto já havia consumido. Não muito, ele supôs, levando em consideração que ele ainda estava conseguindo pensar e astutamente evitar a pista de dança, apesar da forte insistência de Phichit. Mas já havia consumido o suficiente para que estivesse se sentindo leve e talvez um pouco menos autoconsciente do que quando havia entrado naquele lugar.

Ainda assim, a aglomeração de pessoas era quase claustrofóbica para Yuuri. O volume da música provavelmente a faria permanecer em seus ouvidos pelos próximos dias ou pelo menos a sensação das batidas e vibrações.

A música era muito alta e embora as batidas fossem envolventes, não era algo com que Yuuri estava acostumado. Na pista, todos dançavam como se pertencessem àquele lugar. Yuuri gostava de dançar, gostava da maneira como se perdia na música e deixava que ela guiasse seu corpo. Mas ele gostava de fazer aquilo em um estúdio e de preferência sozinho.

Ali as pessoas se esfregavam umas nas outras e o pudor já era algo esquecido, uma coisa que provavelmente toda aquela gente tinha deixado em casa ou algo que havia sido dissolvido com o álcool. Os cheiros naquele lugar se misturavam, quase a beira de causar náusea. Cheiro de sexo, álcool, cigarros e sabe-se mais o quê. Mas ninguém realmente parecia se importar tanto quanto Yuuri.

Cada caminhada até o bar para reabastecer seu copo era como uma pequena aventura, tentando evitar mãos ávidas que queriam tocar e possuir sem precisar conhecer.

Em uma dessas idas até o bar, Yuuri ficou ali parado, tentando se distanciar um pouco das pessoas e naquele momento uma ou duas pessoas estavam passando pela entrada e se dirigindo ao bar. Ninguém se importou com os recém chegados, ninguém se virou para olhar, simplesmente porque eles não eram pessoas importantes, eram apenas mais dois indivíduos que chegaram para se juntar às muitas pessoas que estavam ali e ocupar ainda mais espaço.

Yuuri, no entanto, não pode evitar de ter sua atenção imediatamente atraída por um deles.

Ele observou o homem de cabelos prateados que tinha entrado acompanhado da outra pessoa e logo pareceu se camuflar entre os vários indivíduos presentes naquele lugar, como se ele fizesse parte dali.

Quando Yuuri o viu sorrir ao esbarrar em alguém, era como se aquele homem irradiasse um ar divertido e, ao mesmo tempo, um pouco irreverente. Ele estava vestido com uma jaqueta de couro marrom e jeans, um tanto simples, mas ainda assim de bom gosto. Mas havia algo sobre ele, talvez a sua presença, talvez apenas a bebida em Yuuri o fazendo ver coisas demais onde não havia nada. O desconhecido e o amigo se dirigiram ao bar e sinalizaram para o bartender como se já se conhecessem.

O olhar de Yuuri e o dele se cruzaram por dois segundos antes de Phichit surgir de algum lugar e se colocar entre os dois, começando a falar rápido demais para que Yuuri pudesse acompanhar. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar, naquele sorriso, talvez. Sua cabeça estava leve. Ele percebeu, talvez tarde demais, que seu amigo o estava puxando pelo braço para o meio da pista de dança.

 

* * *

 

Para Viktor, aquele já era um território conhecido e amigável. Chris considerava aquela uma das melhores baladas para “caçar”, como ele gostava de dizer. Viktor sempre odiou o uso daquele termo, sempre sentiu como se tudo se resumisse a uma busca medíocre por mais alguém para passar uma noite sem ligações que possuíssem algum significado. Mesmo assim, ele não se importava em acompanhar o seu amigo, se aquilo significasse bebidas baratas e música mais ou menos de qualidade. No momento, era algo que ele estava realmente precisando e Chris, como um bom amigo, nunca deixaria Viktor ficar em casa se afundando em sua própria depressão.

_‘Um mês é suficiente para superar um término, Viktor. Já 'tá na hora de seguir em frente, ele nem era o amor da sua vida’,_  foi o que Chris disse enquanto jogava uma combinação de roupas um tanto duvidosa em cima de Viktor e já ia procurando suas chaves e sua carteira. Sem desculpas.

Ele estava certo, ele e o ex-namorado tinham terminado em bons termos e, realmente, aquele não era nem de longe o amor da sua vida. Mas ainda assim havia sempre uma certa melancolia em términos, algo que sempre fazia com que Viktor sentisse a necessidade de vivenciá-los como experiências dolorosas. De fato eram, de uma forma ou de outra. Eram perdas, ciclos que chegavam ao fim e deixavam um sentimento de insuficiência. 

Talvez fosse o vazio deixado por mais uma relação que havia falhado. Talvez fosse pelas questões mal resolvidas que Viktor tinha com ele mesmo. Talvez fosse a carência que seguia cada término ou a frustração. Ele não sabia o que era exatamente, mas sempre doía e de alguma forma, suas expectativas no próximo relacionamento eram sempre mais baixas do que tinham sido no relacionamento anterior.

Seja como fosse, a mudança em seus planos permanentes tinha levado Viktor até ali. O álcool era um consolo agradável, a música mais alta que seus pensamentos deprimentes sempre ajudava a contê-los.

As luzes da boate refletiam sobre ele de uma forma que Viktor sabia que era positiva, ele tinha pelo menos uma coisa para oferecer para o mundo: seu rosto. Ao menos era isso que todos diziam. Com frequencia ele tentava não pensar no quão raso isso soava.

Logo que chegaram, Viktor viu parado no bar um rapaz que não parecia pertencer àquele lugar. Ele não era uma beldade excepcional capaz de fazer pescoços torcerem para que pudessem vê-lo, na verdade, estava longe disso. Mas foi o seu ar entediado e desconexo que chamou a atenção de Viktor.

Seu olhar era indecifrável, ele não parecia estar esperando por alguém que viesse entretê-lo, não como a maioria das pessoas parecia nesse tipo de lugar. Todos sempre desesperados por um momento de atenção e buscando algum tipo de entorpecimento, um instante em que pudessem esquecer seus problemas, afogá-los no álcool, abafá-los na música ou sufocá-los nos braços de alguém.

Ironicamente, os exatos motivos pelo qual Viktor frequentava esse tipo de lugar.

Mas não, aquele rapaz mais parecia um enigma, um tipo de charada que pedia para ser decifrada e Viktor se viu imediatamente atraído pelo desafio.

Viktor sentia a necessidade feroz de experimentar algo novo e surpreendente. O sentimento era algo que parecia querer rasgá-lo de dentro para fora com suas garras afiadas, tentando sair de qualquer forma. Aquele rapaz no bar parecia exatamente o tipo de coisa que ele estava procurando para acabar com a sua monotonia.

Mas antes que pudesse progredir com qualquer um dos planos traçados em sua mente, alguém se adiantou e passou em sua frente. O garoto foi levado para longe e Viktor ficou ali parado. Sua atenção apenas retornando quando o drinque que havia pedido foi colocado sobre o balcão.

* * *

Yuuri foi arrastado para a pista de dança por Phichit e obrigado a dançar pelo menos uma sequência de músicas que não conhecia, só sabia que eram uma mistura de indie alternativo e pop, remixadas para que se ajustassem ao clima de festa. Ele só conseguiu se libertar quando o DJ resolveu dar uma pausa na sequência de músicas dançantes e optou por um setting um pouco mais brando, provavelmente para dar algum descanso antes de iniciar uma nova sequência animada.

Yuuri aproveitou a deixa para conseguir chegar até o bar e pegar mais bebidas, mas quando retornou ao lugar que havia deixado Phichit, o seu amigo não estava mais ali.  _Que ótimo._

Com um suspiro pesado, ele resolveu procurar o banheiro por conta própria, para sair um pouco daquele ambiente sufocante.

Ele ainda precisou enfrentar uma pequena fila antes de conseguir entrar no banheiro. A primeira coisa que Yuuri notou foi a luz mais forte que incomodou seus olhos, devido ao contraste com a completa falta de iluminação da boate, onde os strobos da pista e a iluminação baixa não serviam para muito além de deixar sua visão ainda mais confusa.

Yuuri deixou seu copo na beira da pia, retirou seus óculos, equilibrando-os ali também e encarou o espelho quando se viu sozinho no banheiro, percebendo que estava se sentindo mais leve que o normal. Ele contemplou a torneira por algum tempo antes de girá-la e molhar o rosto, acabando por puxar seus cabelos para trás ao fazê-lo.

A música lá fora não havia sido completamente cortada e ainda era possível sentir suas vibrações de dentro do banheiro, mas o som que vinha do outro lado agora era abafado e parecia até um pouco distorcido. Yuuri se perguntou se isso se devia ao fato de ele já estar um tanto alterado ou o motivo era outro mais complexo. Ele não se deu ao trabalho de se aprofundar na contemplação daquele pequeno problema no momento atual. Muito esforço.

A porta de repente se abriu e Yuuri se sobressaltou, virando o rosto para ver quem tinha acabado de entrar. Talvez ele tivesse parado de respirar por um instante quando seus olhos castanhos foram capturados e mantidos prisioneiros por longos instantes pelo azul mais azul que já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

Era a mesma pessoa que Yuuri tinha visto quando estava no bar, ou pelo menos ele achava (desejava) que fosse. Agora sob uma melhor iluminação, Yuuri podia constatar o quanto ele era bonito. Bonito demais para o seu próprio bem, ele pensou consigo. Um rosto que parecia ter sido esculpido cuidadosamente por um artista muito preocupado com cada um de seus detalhes, empenhado em fazer dele sua obra-prima. Ele parecia arte personificada, ou alguma criatura etérea que não pertencia a este plano e só estava aqui de passagem para vivenciar os prazeres mundanos.

Yuuri sequer percebeu que o homem diante dele havia tropeçado ao entrar no banheiro, ele não notou que os olhos cor de oceano dele estavam com um contorno avermelhado em suas pupilas e um pouco mais cerrados que o normal. Yuuri não notou nenhuma dessas imperfeições, certo de que estava diante de um anjo caído ou de uma figura mística. Ele estava certamente hipnotizado, estava seguro disso.

Em sua mente embriagada, ele percebeu que tudo que mais queria naquele momento era aquele homem. Que as consequências fossem para o inferno. Ele simplesmente  _queria._

* * *

Viktor não sabia como tinha alcançado aquele estágio de embriaguez tão rapidamente. E ainda nada tinha mudado, ele continuava se sentindo entediado e miserável, porém agora ele também estava sozinho, sem nenhuma ideia de onde estaria Chris ou os outros amigos que tinha encontrado no meio da boate.

Ele quase caiu de joelhos ao abrir a porta do banheiro, mas tentou fazer o tropeço parecer uma graciosa entrada triunfante, certo de que obteve sucesso. Ele estava bem. As pessoas desconhecidas do banheiro não precisavam saber que ele já tinha perdido sua capacidade de diferenciar seu pé esquerdo do direito na hora de colocar um na frente do outro para  _caminhar._  Tarefa simples.

Seus olhos foram parar na única pessoa que estava no banheiro. A música abafada do lado de fora pareceu ser cortada aos ouvidos de Viktor, que teve toda a sua atenção voltada para o homem em sua frente.

Ele se parecia com o rapaz que ele tinha ficado de olho no bar, no começo da festa, mas ao mesmo tempo era diferente. Enquanto a pessoa que ele tinha visto no bar tinha uma beleza bastante mundana e ordinária, esse garoto em sua frente exalava um ar sensual, seguro de si. Havia alguma coisa a mais em seu olhar, apontando para algo que Viktor estava falhando em decifrar. Parecia impossível no estado em que ele estava.

O que Viktor sabia, no entanto, era que estava se sentindo atraído por esse homem, como se houvesse entre eles um campo magnético que o puxasse cada vez mais para perto. Eles nem se conheciam, Viktor sequer acreditava em acaso, sorte ou truques do destino, mas o sentimento que estava se assentando em seu peito era exatamente como um golpe de sorte parecia.

Podia ser o álcool, a atmosfera daquele lugar que clamava por romance e insensatez, que gritava por algo novo, inesperado. Podia ser a sua vontade desesperada de sentir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. O que quer que fosse que Viktor estava procurando, naquele momento ele pareceu ter encontrado.

Até a fantasia de uma suposta rejeição, que sempre ameaçava qualquer um de seus avanços, parecia enviar a ele um sentimento de excitação.

Quando os olhos deles se encontraram, Viktor sentiu como se a excitação entre eles pudesse acender uma chama própria, produzir fogo apenas com a energia e intensidade de seus olhares.

No fundo ele sentia como se já conhecesse aquele rapaz, quando os dois se aproximaram, sem que houvesse necessidade de trocar palavras, Viktor compreendeu exatamente que ele também conhecia os segredos não expostos desse tipo de troca. Talvez tivesse sido uma compreensão mútua, um acordo não dito entre eles.

Quando seus lábios se encontraram, ele entendeu que era exatamente assim que funcionavam as necessidades das pessoas que não se encaixam no mundo. Como o tédio que o consome dia após dia, naquele momento, pareceu se dissolver, simplesmente dissipou-se entre os dois corpos, entre os toques, o calor e a pulsação. O coração de ambos disparando. Dois estranhos compartilhando o mesmo espaço e as mesmas angústias, sem a necessidade de palavras para quebrar um momento que parecia transcendê-los. De alguma forma, eles sabiam. Eles  _entendiam._

Quando os dois precisaram de ar, quando eles sentiram que um iria consumir o outro apenas naquele breve momento, ambos tomaram seu tempo e buscam saborear o momento e o que acabaram de encontrar.

Viktor queria perguntar seu nome, mas tais momentos são tão frágeis quanto vidro, eles são delicados. Quase como se a vida quisesse pregar neles uma peça ou fazer uma piada de mal gosto, no momento em que Viktor o empurra contra a pia, o copo que estava na beira se estilhaça no chão. Parece acontecer em câmera lenta, a princípio, e depois rápido demais e os dois se separam. Não há tempo para voltar atrás e recuperar o momento que se perdeu.

* * *

Yuuri sempre repreendeu em sua mente as pessoas descuidadas que tinham experiências vazias em boates e jurou que jamais seria uma dessas pessoas.

_‘Hah, quanta hipocrisia’_ , ele pensou imediatamente, em meio ao vazio dentro de sua mente e a leveza de seu corpo, quando seus lábios foram capturados pelo homem que havia acabado de entrar no banheiro. Ele jamais saberia explicar o que se passou entre eles, mas era como se todo o universo tivesse se organizado apenas para que aquele momento acontecesse. 

Há muito tempo Yuuri não sentia seu corpo daquela maneira, como se todos os seus sentidos tivessem sido acordados e como se ele estivesse vivo.

_‘É uma aventura’,_  ele disse a si mesmo, se deixando envolver pelo momento, sentindo o calor fervendo em seu sangue e ouvindo suas batidas cardíacas que acompanhavam a música lá fora. Soava como estar do lado de fora de um estúdio, mas era agradável o suficiente para envolvê-lo. Yuuri adorava música, sempre a sentia em seu corpo e gostava de ser guiado por ela. Ele também adorava dançar quando não tinha ninguém olhando. Naquele momento não havia ninguém ali além dos dois e ele encarou aquela situação inusitada como uma dança, se permitindo deixar-se consumir por todas as sensações que estava experimentando.

Era como encontrar algo que ele nem sabia que estava buscando.

Ao mesmo tempo, Yuuri sentia que a cada toque ele ficava mais vulnerável e exposto. Talvez em qualquer outro momento ele jamais se entregaria daquela forma a uma experiência descuidada como aquela, como se ele fosse um adolescente em busca de problemas.

Yuuri estava sendo embalado por uma música, a música que tocava entre ele e aquele homem misterioso que ele não sabia o nome, mas estava com medo de quebrar o momento para perguntar.

Momentos são frágeis, delicados e inusitados. O copo caindo no chão foi o primeiro sinal. Os dois se separaram e uma garota entrou no banheiro, ela estava falando muito rápido para que Yuuri pudesse acompanhar, mas o homem se desculpou enquanto era puxado pela mão por ela.

Eles não trocaram nomes. A porta se fechou e Yuuri voltou a olhar para o espelho, recuperando seus óculos que caíram dentro da pia no calor do momento, cuidando para não pisar nos cacos de vidro do copo quebrado.

“O que diabos acabou de acontecer?” Ele disse para o seu reflexo, mas o reflexo não providenciou uma resposta. Seu corpo ainda estava leve, a música que vinha do lado de fora ainda oferecia uma vibração agradável sob seus pés e tudo parecia surreal.

Yuuri começou a rir para o seu próprio reflexo. Nenhuma das pessoas entrando no banheiro se importou ou estranhou, estava tudo bem.

Talvez ele ainda iria se esbarrar com aquele estranho por aí. Talvez nenhum deles fosse lembrar do que se passou naquele banheiro quando chegasse a manhã.

Talvez Phichit não estivesse  _tão_ errado sobre aquele lugar...


End file.
